Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff is a webcomic in the world of Homestuck written by Dave Strider. It also exists on the real-world web . It is quite possibly the greatest webcomic ever. It involves the adventures of two guys living in the same house who speak in much the same way as Dave, but with worse spelling. The first character, "Sweet Bro," is the bearded and strangely unfortunate straight man of the duo, with "Hella Jeff" acting as the foil. The comic itself is maintained and updated "ironically" (thus the obviously shoddy layout and art style and the purposefully absurd compression artifacts), with the general premise and character archetypes being a tangible dig at existing webcomics (1, 2). It is read by John, Rose, and Jade, and sometimes comes up in conversation. It has even been referred to , , , , the , , and actions, and in Rose and Dave's , using an ironically cooler and more intelligent word for HAPEN. It is also seen on the Dream Bubble book Even the Echeladder has a few rungs with SBaHJ references. ("You are the Star", "It's You" and "Unreal Heir".) Dave also often ironically mentions the pressures of being the creator of such a brilliant website. It is presumed this high level of irony is due to his ever constant battle to be the most ironic with his Bro. Dave originally made a comic named Cool Dude and Stoner Lou but felt the style to be too close to his brother's. He gets the inspiration for SBaHJ from himself as said so by , since it still exists in the post-scratch civilization, but was brought to light by Terezi in the pre-scratch civilization. Due to Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff's immensely huge popularity there has been a large rise in warnings about Stairs (or at least, allegations of past warnings). It is unknown what these warnings are, but it is reported to keep happening. A poster featuring MANTHRO versions of the characters, signed by Dave, has appeared in Jade's bedroom. SBaHJ was at one point referenced poorly by Jade in a conversation with Dave. On top of this a picture of Hella Jeff has been used in the process of Dave's alchemizing to create a Sord, and not one, but two Unreal Airs, some incredibly shitty items. It seems clear that the end result of anything it is combined with is so unbelievably shitty that it costs absolutely nothing at all (when the cost is not outright negative). come ON. Since the introduction of the SBAHJifier, created by combining the same picture of Hella Jeff with the Captcharoid Camera, Dave can just point it at something and have a Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comic just pop out of it. They are pretty cool guys. Episodes EPISODE ONE In the first regaling episode of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff we are met with one of the titular characters, this one being Sweet Bro. He is heading through his house, informing the viewers on his intentions, which is to be lazy and useless, and play many video games. Suddenly, interrupting his task, he falls down a flight of stairs. We then see the other titular character, Hella Jeff. Hella Jeff then reminds Sweet Bro of his warnings about stairs, which was an off-screen event. Sweet Bro manages to shout that the stairs seem to never end, only to be met by indignant cries from Hella Jeff, reminding him of his warning, telling Sweet Bro that had he heeded these warnings, this whole situation may never have happened. EPISODE TWO In episode two, we see the two characters playing a video game. This may or may not take place after comic one, after the end of the stairs. Sweet Bro then asks Hella Jeff where his pants have gone. It is at this point that it is revealed that his pants are, in fact, gone. Hella Jeff then divulges that he took his pants off due to him having sexual intercourse with Sweet Bro's mother. It is then exposed that, currently, Sweet Bro is having the intercourse with his aforementioned mother. Hella Jeff lets out a hearty laugh, and the episode ends. EPISODE THREE In this thrilling installment, we are met with Sweet Bro attempting a new recipe. A brave attempt at something new. He is putting jelly on a "hot god" sic. However, Sweet Bro is met with laughter and scorn from Hella Jeff, who laughs and wonders how many drugs one would have to consume to attempt the never-before attempted quest, putting jelly on a hot god. This is the shortest installment of the series, but it stands as the deepest. This comic is a testament to the human spirit and how one should not give up on their dreams even if many do not believe in them. Truly an inspiring episode. It should be mentioned, after a heated debate about this episode, that the Jelly included in this recipe is the American Jelly, and not the European Jelly, or Jello. EPISODE FOUR At the beginning of this comic, we see Barack Obama, the current president of the United States at the time of this comic's creation. In front of this picture, we see a chart, showing the economy going down. However, we are met with Sweet Bro mentioning how, despite these hard times, he will still "get his game on." Once again, we are met with the brazen spirit of Sweet Bro, his determination a shining light in the cultural wasteland he lives in. Truly an incredible man. But, as usual, he is not respected for this. We then see Hella Jeff, commenting on how Sweet Bro's games have been purloined by a mischievous squirrel! Hella Jeff goes on to once again accuse Sweet Bro of using drugs, and he is in disbelief of the inanity of the situation. Hella Jeff, staring at the squirrel, decides to come to terms with the fact that, despite his stance against them, the ones who say that video games cause violence may partially be right. EPISODE FIVE In this episode of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, Hella Jeff asks Sweet Bro if he has purchased an as-of-yet unrevealed game. It is said that the game is new, and has high popularity amongst the general populace. Sweet Bro responds, telling Hella Jeff that he did, hinting that Hella Jeff should've known such a thing the whole time, meaning that Sweet Bro must be quite a trustworthy individual. Elated, Hella Jeff invites Sweet Bro to participate in a "bro hug bump." They slowly approach each other, exchanging comments about the act. When they have successfully performed a "bro hug bump" there is a dramatic zoom in on Hella Jeff's face, and the episode ends. EPISODE SIX In this comic, it is revealed that Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff enjoy watching sports. Hella Jeff is excited about getting a ticket to the big game, which Sweet Bro is quite jealous of. Later, at the game, we see a basketball player, known as "the big man" to Hella Jeff, driving toward the basket with the utmost intensity. Hella Jeff comments on the game, pretending he is a sportscaster. When the big man Hass The Rock goes up to alley-oop for the slam dunk, Hella Jeff is so into the game, he gets up behind the glass backboard to watch the big man dunk it. A dramatic closeup of Hella Jeff's excited face closes the episode. EPISODE SEVEN The seventh installment of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff introduces a new character, Geromy, the 'token black friend' of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. After meeting Geromy outside of the house, the readers immediately join Hella Jeff indoors to find him asking Sweet Bro if he has seen his socks. The next panel reveals that Hella Jeff's inquiry has not only interrupted Sweet Bro's gaming, but that the socks are lying on the ground in plain sight. Aggravated by this turn of events, Sweet Bro begins to shout at Hella Jeff, stating that Hella Jeff's misplacement of socks is a common occurrence and even accusing his roommate of being high on marijuana. While Sweet Bro continues his tirade, we join Hella Jeff in the car as he backs out of the driveway past Geromy, who is still standing on the lawn. Hella Jeff reveals to the reader that his inquiry about the socks was a ploy to enrage Sweet Bro, so that he could take the car unnoticed. Hella Jeff, by accident or design, backs his car into a body of water, at which point it slowly begins to sink. We exit on a series of shots depicting the car being submerged in water. EPISODE EIGHT This episode is unique in that it provides us with some backstory for Sweet Bro's character; informing us of a certain ritual of his, to which he refers to as "getting his pour on". This procedure when performed correctly would invoke milk from Sweet Bro's carton to flow into his glass, although to do so one must determine the correct angle for the milk carton to be held upon, so that gravity might act upon the milk in such a way that it leaves the receptacle and enter his glass. In this episode, however, Sweet Bro performs the task erroneously, and the dairy beverage does not leave the carton. Sweet Bro expresses his displeasure over this turn of events, but Hella Jeff, who was waiting beside the window that onlooks their kitchen, tells him rather obscenely to cease complaining, not wanting to hear about Sweet Bro's issues. Then, rather slowly, he performs a 180 degree turn and faces away from his abode. He is surprised to find a Sciurus griseus ''holding a gratuitously large acorn. Hella Jeff, somewhat perturbed to have seen such a superfluously big acorn, remarks his inability to imagine a location wherein such a nut might be chanced upon. The ''Sciurus griseus looks upon Hella Jeff with an inspired look, and the comic ends somewhat abruptly with an image of a bodacious skateboarder performing some manner of radical stunt. EPISODE NINE Episode nine opens with our heroes in the aftermath of a game they had both played prior to the events of the comic, a game in which Hella Jeff was the victor. Sweet Bro, having just suffered Hella Jeff's skills directly, expresses his disbelief with regards to said skills, and proceeds to challenge Hella Jeff to elaborate on their origins. Unfortunately for Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff states that he is unable to disclose such information, and laments that, should he reveal the details of the "stunts he just pulled", he would be forced to bring about Sweet Bro's untimely demise. Somewhat perturbed by this revelation, Sweet Bro lets out an almighty roar, cursing the very heavens that would obscure his insights into the hidden ways of the gamer. The episode closes shortly afterwards, with this roar apparently ongoing. EPISODE TEN Hella Jeff recounts a dream he once had, whereupon he found himself on the basketball court playing a little one-on-one with the aforementioned "big man" of Episode Six. The girthy chap turns out to have some deliriously outrageous moves and grabs some fantastical air. Hella Jeff cannot believe the dunks that this man has, proclaiming his disbelief and exclaiming that the court must be burning due to his abilities. At this point, the eponymous hero Sweet Bro makes his entrance, at the bidding of Hella Jeff, bringing with him a ruler. Poor Sweet Bro has trouble once again with determining the correct angle at which to hold the ruler and berates his unlucky acquaintance to, "Flip it turnways". Meanwhile, while the pair bickered, the big man (who is still in mid-dunk) makes his escape ever-upwards, perhaps allegorically signifying that if Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff were able to forgive each others' shortcomings, they too would be able to rise above the common masses and achieve greatness. The comic ends with a framed picture of Hella Jeff in bed smiling with incomparable joy at the misdeeds the two get up to and the reader wondering what else could be in store in upcoming issues. EPISODE ELEVEN This issue, entitled "Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff goes shopping", recounts the wacky antics our two titular characters find themselves in when they go to the super market. It begins with a panoramic view of the store interior, where Geromy can be seen on the left, while Sweet Bro is depicted perusing some cans beside an aisle. In what we can only assume is a soliloquy, Sweet Bro remarks to himself that not all of the cans are identical to one another, although he is unable to discern the nuances of which he speaks. In a fit of confused rage, he hurls what cans he was holding towards the ground, infuriated with his inability to distinguish a relation between the products and their prices. He continues to be rambunctious, and begins to consider paying the manager of the store a visit. Meanwhile, Hella Jeff, behind the facade of an aisle of spreads, eavesdrops upon Sweet Bro. Commentating on the events, Hella Jeff remarks that Sweet Bro was successful in his attempts to speak with the store's manager, going on to say that Sweet Bro caused so much of a ruckus that the authorities had to be involved. Hella Jeff appears to be somewhat surprised that Sweet Bro was able to cause such events to transpire. He slinks back into the darkness of the aisle from behind which he was spying, and the comic ends when he is fully shrouded behind the aisle. Nancho Party This was a ongoing story arc in Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff in which there is a party where the two attempt to enjoy some nacho chips, but which unfortunately leads to a minor disaster. Tragically, the story was never finished, as it was sadly cut in half by Dave Strider. And now, dear reader, I will record what transpired in this incredible arc, a testament to the human dignity that unites us all. EPISODE TWELVE (Nancho party, part 1) This short episode begins the nacho party arc. At the beginning, we see Sweet Bro moving along his merry way, holding a plate of delicious nachos. He declares that a "fuckin nancho party" is taking place. He then states that he is "getting his nancho on." He then lets out a guttural roar, as Hella Jeff has just bumped into his back. EPISODE THIRTEEN (Nancho party, part 2) Recounting the events that happened in the previous entry of the nacho saga, Sweet Bro admits that he was frightened by Hella Jeff's collision. Hella Jeff seems surprised that Sweet Bro reacted in such a manner. In a very sarcastic tone, he asks who Sweet Bro was expecting to be behind him. "Who were you expecting.... the easter bunny>", retorts Hella Jeff. Regardless of who or what scared Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff notices that the nachos are now falling. Our heroes can do nothing to prevent the travesty of the nachos hitting the floor. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff can only look on in wonder at the nachos' impending demise. Their descent lasts quite longer than they had both anticipated and the duo are filled with skepticism. The viewpoint switches suddenly to a nacho recipe on the internet, which closes out this episode. EPISODE FOURTEEN (Nancho party, part 3) This episode contains two thrilling chapters in the nancho party arc. Chapter three opens with a recap of episode thirteen, presented as a smaller copy of that comic presented on its side, with a note from the author politely instructing the reader that, in order to read the recap, they should tilt their head 90 degrees to their left. We rejoin the action with Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff continuing to watch the nachos in their perplexingly slow descent. However, this chapter closes with no further interaction between the protagonists and the nachos. Fortunately, chapter four follows immediately, with Sweet Bro suggesting that, while the nachos' fall is indeed taking longer than expected, it will eventually come to an end, and Hella Jeff should capture a photograph of the falling nachos, which he says will "last longer" than the spectacle before them. Hella Jeff elects to follow his comrade's advice, and snaps an image of the nachos, which he then observes. Hella Jeff is amazed by the result, and remarks that Sweet Bro was right in his suggestion, given that the captured image is apparently "lasting forever". This episode addresses thematically the fact that humanity is, and always will be, at the mercy of the never-ceasing flow of time, and that there are precious few ways to capture a moment for posterity that preserve the integrity and transcience of the original. The episode ends with a small cameo from Geromy. EPISODE FIFTEEN (Nancho party, part 4) The episode opens with Sweet Bro outside of their bathroom, inquiring as to whether or not Hella Jeff was finished eating his nachos. He exclaims his anger at Hella Jeff's gluttony, and requests that he slide some under the door for him. After rapping on the door for quite some time, we cut to a shot of Hella Jeff standing inside their bathtub with the nachos on the counter. He relents, and slips a few nachos under the door. Afterwards, he expresses utter disbelief that Sweet Bro was so insistent on getting some nachos. He is left wondering if, perhaps, Sweet Bro was at some point "broad side school fed up the bone bulge," as the comic ends. EPISODE SIXTEEN (Christmas special) This holiday episode of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff opens with a serene winter panoramic of the duo's abode. Sweet Bro expresses his desire to dress up as Santa, perhaps to give gifts to Hella Jeff and Geromy. However, he immediately experiences difficulty putting the boots of his costume on. After struggling for a few moments, Sweet Bro wonders aloud if perhaps it is the boots' shoddy workmanship (postulated to be an immigrant's) that is preventing him from putting them on. Unbeknownst to Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff pops out of a grate next to him. He begins to recite the classic yuletide story "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" but we are quickly diverted to a shot of Geromy (perhaps stuck?) in the chimney, who then prays for God's blessing upon the entire world using the words of the inspiring young crippled boy Tiny Tim, from Dickens' A Christmas Carol. EPISODE SEVENTEEN This episode introduced a new character, Peaches the dog. It is unclear whether Peaches is "new" or "nude" due to an unfortunate typo on the author's part. At the start of the episode, Hella Jeff expresses great surprise at the size of Peaches, and then wonders if he wants a treat. However, before he can give said treat to Peaches, Hella Jeff witnesses Sweet Bro (ever-clumsy) tripping over the dog. He asks incredulously, "... Is there anything you do that's not falling down that DOG?" He then calls Sweet Bro a pejorative. Afterwards we are shown the incident in question, with the pejorative branded on Sweet Bro's clothes, in a manner reminiscent of the classic novel, "The Scarlet Letter." EPISODE EIGHTEEN This tragic and highly speculative episode centers on the futility of Bro's attempts to return a spoon to its drawer. After failing to open the drawer for the first time, Jeff begins to mock him while spectating from a nearby table. Notes written by Jeff begin to appear, expressing frustration as Bro fails to open the drawer time and again. The meaning of these notes is left ambiguous. It could be taken to mean that this routine is so common that Jeff has predicted it in advance, explaining his relaxed tone in person and frustrated tone in the notes. Alternatively, it could represent his mental notes as he watches Bro attempt to insert the spoon yet again, while maintaining his calm facade. The question remains unanswered, and Bro makes many more unsuccessful attempts before completely ripping the drawer from its slot. The episode ends with Bro still enraged at the perceived impossibility of his task, while Jeff continues to neglect him and instead eyes his Mother's behind, no doubt reminiscing about their implied intercourse in episode two in a brilliant nod to the continuity of the series. Curiously, his speech (or perhaps thought?) appears in a box resembling the type displayed above the entrance to the common depiction of a movie theater. This episode's portrayal of the relationship of our two protagonists undoubtedly casts the series in a new light. Could Bro be living with a mental disability? Is Jeff his assigned, yet neglectful caretaker, or has Bro's disability affected him as well? Is this sudden shift in drama due to the comic's authorship passing from Dave Strider to Davesprite (or maybe even the SBaHJifier), and his subconscious decision to have SBaHJ mirror the deep psychological issues he has developed? Does Lord English have something to do with it? (Answer: probably) Despite being the most critically-acclaimed episode of the series, it was met with fan outrage over the newfound drama. Accusations of "Jumping the Shark " and "Cerebus syndrome " abounded. For some, it can be difficult to remember the spirit of SBaHJ. Indeed, the light of us true fans shines like a beacon of hope over the tides of the largely uneducated fanbase. EPISODE NINETEEN This episode of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff centres around Hella Jeff's obsession with The Big Man. This time, he doesn't jump a million feet in the air as if he was Superman, and instead goes to play basketball the way a normal person would do it. Hella Jeff takes the place of a commentator, first exclaiming that he is about to "wreck some havoc", and then attempting to calm the readers by announcing that he would prefer a time out. The Big Man then turns to the audience, again showcasing the ingenious animation capabilities of SBaHJ not shared by any other webcomic, and, sitting on a backways chair (it is left ambiguous if it is any different from a real chair), talks to the dedicated readers of SBaHJ. However, his intentions aren't that great; he just wants to keep it real about the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome, or AIDS. From this point on, Dave Strider started officially making money (mistakenly written as "m$ney") from perhaps the coolest webcomic ever by offering a slot for an advertisement, hoping it is for some "ponography". This is most likely a reference to the mainstream MS Paint Adventures getting most of its ads sold for not safe for work comics. The advertisement can be bought, again through Project Wonderful with a varying price that usually stays between the one and two dollar marks. EPISODE TWENTY-THREE (Halloween special) After a series of adverts for the official merchandise, we are treated to the comic's first ever Halloween Special. Being released on the 26th of December, it is no doubt symbolic of how Christmas' commercialism continues to invade the joyous holiday that is Halloween. The comic begins with Dracula and a Jack-o-Lantern, attempting to stop us from reading the ensuing horrors worse than they that are sure to come in this issue. Hella Jeff enters stage left, dressed as a vampire. He attempts to make our fear of him subside by using colloquialisms when telling us that he will feast on our blood ("pretty soon" he says). This is interrupted when Bro appears and lets out a loud scream, perhaps in shock that his best friend is now a vampire, or maybe in sadness at what he must do. At that moment a pile of nachos falls from the sky, distracting Jeff, allowing Bro to pull out his firearm and graphically murder his former best friend. The narrator asks us, "Are you next?" three times, with each repetition becoming more ominous than the last. We can safely assume that Bro has tasted bloodlust and is going to become a monster worse than Jeff. The comic closes with Jeff's bullet-riddled body, lying on the floor smiling, hinting that he is glad that the curse of immortality has been removed from him forever. EPISODE TWENTY-FOUR This episode opens with Sweet Bro leaning against a brick wall, holding a skateboard. In the background, Hella Jeff approaches, seeming very excited as he tries to get Sweet Bro's attention. He comments that he had heard a rumour that a "fat ugly nunsack" in the vicinity was a divine gift to grinds. Sweet Bro makes some sort of guttural sound, then proceeds to turn his head in a series of small shots. Still leaning on the brick wall, he asks: "Whoof want to know?" The episode ends on a cliffhanger, to be "coctinued" in the next episode. EPISODE TWENTY-FIVE Continuing from where the previous episode left off, we see Sweet Bro on his skateboard, with Hella Jeff to the left, narrating Sweet Bro's adventure. Mysteriously, Sweet Bro is able to levitate or fly into the sky with his board, acheiving what can only be described as "unreal air". He lifts off into the sky, passing a cloud, as Hella Jeff watches in awe. Then, Geromy approaches Hella Jeff, possibly not noticing Sweet Bro's celestial ascension. Geromy then points out the attractive derriere of someone partially in frame. This person seems to be Sweet Bro's mother, who had previously appeared in episodes two and eighteen. Hella Jeff turns to regard this person, ignoring his friend's supernatural abilities with the skateboard. This perhaps demonstrates moral weakness on the part of Hella Jeff, as instead of supporting his friend, he is assessing his friend's mother as a sexual partner. EPISODE TWENTY-SIX Episode twenty-six returns to the self-contained nature of earlier comics. The scene opens with Sweet Bro examining himself in a mirror. With an abundance of profanity, he expresses disgust at his own appearance. His solution is to shave his beard with his electric razor. While initially he attempts to plug the razor in an electrical socket, he reminds himself that it runs on batteries, and thus does not need to be plugged in. Finally, he commences his shaving. His hairs then fall due, presumably, to the effect of gravity. In a shocking twist, the hair falls on the sleeping Hella Jeff's face. This wakes him up unpleasantly. We then cut to an outside shot. It is night, and we are given a scenic look at the crescent moon and an owl hooting. Inside the house, we see that Sweet Bro was inexplicably doing his shaving while sitting in Hella Jeff's bed. Hella Jeff then asks the rhetorical question of "What is wrong with this picture?" On this note, the episode ends. A possible moral to this tale is that we inadvertently pollute the environment of others: a course of action which causes only animosity. EPISODE TWENTY-SEVEN In this comic, "Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff got to church!", it is revealed that Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff attend church, however it is unknown if they do so on a regular basis. Sweet Bro is shown relaxing in his seat, while Hella Jeff is praying in the seat behind him. Sweet Bro turns around and notices that his friend is praying wrong, as his hands are not touching. Sweet Bro seems angry about this, even though he himself wasn't praying at all. (Though, Hella Jeff also isn't the most religious person ever, as his speech bubble reading "god", when viewed through a mirror, reads "sports".) We are shown in a close-up view exactly what Jeff is doing wrong. Sweet bro attempts to correct him by forcing his hands in place, however this proves to be very difficult. Sweet Bro grows furious and shouts "JESUS DICK" before more aggressively trying to get Jeff's hands right. The images of Sweet Bro trying to fix Hella Jeff's hands continuously repeat and shrink smaller and smaller until the whole thing becomes ridiculously small, distorted and strangely colored. One could assume this means that this went on for a very long time, and Sweet Bro grew angrier as it did. This could be another example of Sweet Bro's sheer ineptitude or possible mental handicap, as this scene is similar to episode 18 when Sweet Bro was desperately trying to put a spoon back in the drawer, with no success. Another similarity to that comic is how Sweet Bro's statements (or possibly thoughts) are shown on notes (although it was Hella Jeff making the comments in that comic). Sweet Bro assumes Hella Jeff is making this hard for him on purpose, just to make him aggravated, and he could be right. However Hella Jeff shows no obvious reactions to Sweet Bro in the comic, and he could be deep in prayer, which would mean that Hella Jeff is very religious. EPISODE THIRTY-ONE After a few comics advertising a couple of new SbaHJ T-Shirts, we see Hella Jeff with some popcorn, ready to watch sports on TV. He seems very excited about this. We then see a flashback where Hella Jeff is watching his popcorn in the microwave, his face close to it, waiting for his delicious treat to be ready. We then see his popcorn finished, and Jeff expresses his enthusiasm about having it (this panel being the same one the comic started on, as the flashback has moved forward to that point). We then move later in the day to when the football game has started. Pictures are shown of exciting points in this action-filled game. One of the players falls over, and other players jump on top of him, forming a "sport pile". More and more players jump onto the pile, and it grows and grows. Hella Jeff remarks at how the pile just "doesnt stop from getting taller". The game Hella Jeff is watching may not be conventional football, or even football at all. The players seem to get in some very unorthodox positions, and at one point two footballs are seen in one shot, which does not happen in regular football games. In addition, the number of players seen jumping onto the pile is way beyond the number of players in a regular football match. People have noted that this is one of the few comics that sweet bro did not appear in, nor was mentioned (if advertisements are counted). EPISODE THIRTY-TWO This strip showcases a brick wall with a sentence underneath that says that "that's the comic" and insults the reader. Though, this wiki advises the reader to not take the insult too seriously and continuing reading the comic. EPISODE THIRTY-THREE The next strip is much more exciting. Suddenly, the wall from the previous strip explodes with a loud "BAOOOAM!", with Sweet Bro on his board flying out through the hole like the goddamn Kool-Aid Man without the "OH YEAH". The scene is shown again from a number of different angles, and Sweet Bro can be seen riding the wall like a zipper. In the "last palnel........" Sweet Bro questions the readers about who they were expecting to appear, and mockingly suggests the "thooth fairy". This is a call-back to the second strip of the Nancho Party arc, in which Hella Jeff nudged Sweet Bro from behind, terrifying Sweet Bro. Sweet Bro, leaning on a 'ledger', asks to the audience, "Whow were you expecting, eintein, the THOOTH FAIRY? 'nuff said". This is the only episode so far without Hella Jeff. It should be noted that BAOOAM, the sound effect when Sweet Bro comes crashing through the wall, is an anagram of Obama with an extra O. This could be an allusion to Obama's recent changes in policy. EPISODE THIRTY-FOUR In this intriguing new comic, Sweet Bro can be seen holding a spoon, similarly to Episode 18. He expresses his distress over the fact that the current date is a Monday, and that the day seems to never "eeeeeeeend". His use of 8 E's may be a reference to Vriska Serket's recent death in Homestuck. Shortly after, Hella Jeff laughs at Sweet Bro and informs him that it is, in fact, a Tuesday, rather than a Monday like Sweet Bro originally thought, and continues on to call Sweet Bro a "FAT NASTY TRASH". Interestingly, Hella Jeff is drawn in a similar pose to Dave's Bro's smuppets. Later, it is revealed that Sweet Bro had imbibed drugs. He is seen standing, still grasping the spoon, in front of spinning coins with images of hemp leaves on them in groups of 3. The coins are then revealed to also say the numeral 420. Oddly enough, this comic was actually posted on a Monday (or Sunday, depending on time zones), not a Tuesday. The title, "if this guy any more stoned then that, he's belong in the holy fucking buble", could be a reference to the biblical act of stoning, in which rocks are thrown at a criminal as a form of execution. This episode is notable for being the first true comic to use an animated GIF image, not including the advertisements for Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff shirts. EPISODE THIRTY-FIVE This thrilling installment features our heroes going on a date with a pretty girl. Hella Jeff helpfully provides an idea, suggesting that the three of them head over to the nearest Subway© sandwich shop. Once they arrive, Hella Jeff continues with his plan, saying that they should smell the fresh aroma of Subway© sandwiches being baked. However, the vent that the group is standing next to is revealed to be releasing a dank odor. Sweet Bro attempts to inform Hella Jeff in a manner reminiscent of Episodes 18 and 27, where one person tried to correct the other person's behavior but ultimately failed to achieve anything. Sweet Bro mentions that "this date is shit", and that Hella Jeff is failing to impress the girl. Sweet Bro's rage culminates when he sees the girl walk off, resulting in him savagely attacking Hella Jeff. In the next panel, Sweet Bro chases after the girl while Hella Jeff, so enamored by the aroma, attempts to climb into the vent. This is very similar to the Christmas Special episode where Hella Jeff climbed out of a vent and began reading the classic "Twas the Night Before Christmas". The comic ends with an image of Hella Jeff sniffing the air from the vent, tinted blue. EPISODE THIRTY-SIX Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff decide to break their routine by visiting the zoo. Sweet bro decides to go to the elephant exhibit, but after seeing a huge load of its feces, he rhetorically asks if anybody cares about the elephant's "HUGE BUTT and GREY MUTANT PENIS" in a shocking reference to the male reproductive organ. In a close up view of the elephant's face, it is shown to be crying due to Sweet Bro's hurtful words. This is not only a reference to bullying in modern schools. It is also a reference to the current (as of 9/24/11) Republican debates, represented by the elephant, and the common American's ignorance to such political matters, shown by Sweet Bro. Meanwhile, Hella Jeff is intrigued by a squirrel, possibly the same one from episodes 4 and 8. He is highly entertained, and decides to pay the squirrel with several dollar bills. Sweet Bro looks on, saying "GOD DAMN!", like in episode 9. To the left, Geromy is seen riding a giraffe. This could mean that Geromy has a previously unseen affinity with animals. Curiously, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff exhibit some troll-like characteristics, such as Sweet Bro's yellow eyes and Hella Jeff's gray skin. The crying elephant's eye is also purple, which could predict Gamzee's sadness when he discovers that he killed many of his friends. The squirrel could be interpreted as Andrew himself, with Hella Jeff portraying the typical reader, mindlessly giving Andrew money. A different theory, postulated by some, is that Sweet Bro, having a black- and a white-colored eye, represents Sollux. He mentions that no-one cares about the elephant, which has a 'GREY MUTANT PENIS'; this could be a reference to Karkat's mutation and his grey-colored symbol for anonymity. Additionally, the crying elephant's eye is purple, which is a possible reference to the fact that Gamzee does care about Karkat, as they are in Moirallegiance. Another theory is said that Dave does a selfinsertion as Hella Jeff. This theory is strengthened by the fact that the squirrel receiving money has cyan-colored eye, a throwback to Dave giving Terezi money. EPISODE THIRTY-SEVEN Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff are shown participating in the traditional Easter Sunday egg hunt, or hiding the eggs for such an event. Sweet Bro decides to take a short break, but Hella Jeff pressures him to hide the egg rather than just rest. However it is apparent that Sweet Bro had been smoking marijuana earlier, as now he is having "weed dreams" represented by the green borders of the comic. In his dream, the egg begins to hatch, revealing none other than Hella Jeff! He prompts Sweet Bro to hide him. Sweet Bro puts the egg on a table, but Hella Jeff protests, saying that leaving an egg on the table would not be hiding it. Sweet Bro then tries to put the egg under the large Hella Jeff, but the Hella Jeff in the egg says that it would be under himself, and asks Sweet Bro to try again. At this point, a large advertisement for a website called BudsnBabes.com shows, with the label "spoonsor". The green outline could represent the Green Sun or Bec Noir's Green Miles, with Hella Jeff hatching from the egg showing its birth from the Tumor. When Hella Jeff asks Sweet Bro to hide him, the speech bubble is purple with a red outline. This might have to do with Rose and Dave. With multiple Hella Jeffs appearing in this comic, Dave might be making another self-insert by having the Hella Jeff stand in for alternate timeline Daves and the egg for the Timetables. EPISODE THIRTY-EIGHT Hella Jeff sets down a football for Sweet Bro to kick. Our author then helpfully shows us that it is a reference to "Chorlie Brown's" infamous running gag. Sweet Bro runs up to kick the football, but Hella Jeff playfully pulls it away, causing Sweet Bro to spiral into the air, ascending into the sky before being tragically torn into shreds by a passing 'whirlybird'. Although this at first seems to be a lazy excuse for Dave to show some blood, closer inspection of this comic reveals an important moral: Any deception towards one's friends, no matter how small, can result in total disaster. Good night, sweet prince, and may flights of stairs sing thee to thy rest. Considering the dark turn that Homestuck has been taking lately, with the many character deaths, some believe that it is only natural for this Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff to go in the same direction. It was only a matter of time before Hella Jeff had to experience the departing of a close friend, as we must all experience some day. It is of course highly likely that Sweet Bro will come back the next episode, as Hella Jeff already did in the Halloween episode, where he was shot multiple times by Sweet Bro's "deudly firearms." Some believe the whirlybird is a . Or maybe Dave has just completely lost it. EPISODE Forty Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff appear to have become anthropomorphic animals, colloquially known as furries. Sweet bro politely requests that Hella Jeff stop "Yiffing his butt", in response to which Hella Jeff makes a face reminicent of Episode Two . Some believe that the reason that Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff have taken on this furry appearance is that they are a , who has become, as described by John, " " Episode forty-ONE Sweet Bro announces that "IT.S TIME TO GET: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPED". He then dons what appears to be a 12-pack. While lifting a enormous set of weights, Hella Jeff is impressed, saying "fucking incredible". Episode Forty-Two This time, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff are playing chess, though it is not stated who is black and who is white. This, like the countless chess games we already saw in Homestuck, is a metaphor for the ongoing battle in the Battlefield. Sweet Bro takes a white pawn from the board and simply holds it. Hella Jeff feels that this is a breach of the rules, as pawns typically in chess can move one square forward (two if they are at their starting position) and capture one square diagonally, as described in the book A Foot Soldier's Guide to Combat. He proceeds to rudely inform Sweet Bro of the regulatory infraction. Sweet Bro then carries the pawn to the bathroom and drops it in the toilet sink, announcing the checkmate. The completely ad-hoc board, rules and checkmate with the black knight as the largest piece may relate to Jack Noir's ascension and rampage, and post-Scratch kids' Incipisphere's Derse "playing against the rules" and killing off the four dream selves before the first player even enters. Also, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff's colors have a slight resemblance to Prospit's and Derse's, respectively, which would mean Sweet Bro is the white side and Hella Jeff is the black side. The white pawn might also be a metaphor for the Peregrine Mendicant, a white carapace, who was literally promoted and was last seen taking on Jack Noir, and losing both her and Jade Harley would result in losing all hope and a true checkmate and loss. It's also notable that in the final panel, the white pawn – a slender tower with an orb on top – falls into the water, becoming surrounded by blue. This is obviously just like Jane's dream tower – a slender tower with an orb on top – collapsing, the ball coming to rest on the ground of Prospit's moon, and then being consumed in the midst of a blue lifesplosion. Episode Forty-THREE Hella Jeff begins doing a very fine rock solo with the sound affect "BWEEEEEEE." But it seems unknown how a guitar can go "BWEEEE" in the first place. It is also seen that Hella Jeff is quite into the solo, and makes a face which shows that he is in focus with his guitar. Episode forty-four This episode, titled "REODEO", begins with Sweet Bro riding a feisty bull. He ends up losing his grip and gets launched into the air, doing several flips. Before Sweet Bro hits the ground, the bull ejects a powerful stream of fecal matter which scores a direct hit in Sweet Bro's face. Although this is highly embarassing, it also saves his life as the pile of excrement cushions his fall. A moral about accepting help, even if it is unpleasant, can be found in this strip. Meanwhile, Hella Jeff is shown to still be playing his guitar solo in the background, with a "BWEEEEEEE" sound effect and his focused face. This shows remarkable consistency within the events of the comic, as that was exactly what Hella Jeff was seen doing last. It is worth noting that the color and shape of the bull's horns look very familiar. Animated series The Oscar-winning animated series of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff currently has one episode. EPISODE ONE In this episode, we at first see Geromy ascending. This may be an allegory to the emancipation proclamation. We then see Sweet Bro once again placing jelly on a hot god. Our view zooms in on the hot god in all its glory. It is a testament to how if you truly believe, you may accomplish anything. The cartoon is accompanied by a stunning musical arrangement. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff flit around in the background subliminally. It's likely a reference to how many jows of life go unnoticed. Dave Strider then continues his master stroke in the next scene, where we see several images of SBAHJ appear and begin spinning, showing how life can often be quite a whirlwind. A larger, stable image of Hella Jeff fades in, representing his mind. He pleads to a lone spinner to stop, and he blocks it out. We see several hectic, flashing images of Sweet Bro. They both have their crises. Sweet Bro is quite a master of ideas and innovation, but he has too much on his plate. He has to find a way to manage his creative abilities. The images shift to the right as Sweet Bro yells out "MOVE OVER!" We then see Hella Jeff with a grin on his face, dancing. He decides to look up on the brighter side of life and not worry. A brief intermission begins, beginning with a large image of Barack Obana. Hass "The Rock" Johnson leaps into the limelight over Hass, spinning around to make a slam dunk. However, Barack Obana begins flashing, and is very unstable. He abandons Hass and flies to the top right of the screen, a flashing version of himself and a regular version. This is an allegory to how no matter how two-faced a politic may be, you cannot escape him. Hass then spins down, but his ball hits the bottom of the screen, stopping him. He fails at this impossible task. He swears at his defeat. We then see all the African-American characters in a group shot. It becomes clear that Dave may have had an eye to black history month while creating this. We see Hass in a close-up, defeat and shame showing on his face. Geromy slowly walks over to comfort him. We also see Hella Jeff driving away in a car. However, tragically, he falls into an ocean, a reference to comic number 7. This also shows that, sadly, while Hella Jeff was looking up, his car would still sink down. The screen pans to the right, showing that he may have been trapped for some time. The music dims as we zoom in on Hella Jeff's face in an emotional and sad scene. The lack of music captures Hella Jeff's sense of emptiness and defeat. And still, Obana flashes. Suddenly, the view switches to Sweet Bro, dancing at us. Nanchos fall, which gives hints that this is, in fact, a cliffhanger. Sweet Bro continues his dance, tantalizing us. He dances his jig, the grin never leaving his face. Could Sweet Bro be less of a good man than thought before? Could this simply be a non-canon joke on Dave's loyal fanbase? Or could it simply be innocent, yet misinterpreted? We will only gain answers when the second installment of this tear-jerking franchise is released to us all. Episode One Lyrics Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. Will get some stuff, and do some things. With Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, the laughs keep happening! With their token black friend, Geromy. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff: The Moive In the post-Scratch universe, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff appears to be a feature-length movie starring Owen Wilson as Hella Jeff and Ben Stiller as Sweet Bro, and Donald Glover as Geromy; obviously, the Scratch really did make everything turn out better. This is reminiscent of the busts in Problem Sleuth. Surprisingly, Geromy was not played by Snoop Dogg, which would have completed the trifecta. Regardless, Glover's performance was decribed as "transcendental" and as a "defining moment in cinamatic history" by critics of the film, which unfortunately led to his untimely assassination by the Batterwitch. Asked about the plot, Andrew Hussie had this to say. "I don’t know, but I think plot is probably the wrong word. Opening the film with a ten minute montage of bro falling down some stairs would probably be the conservative approach. Just some really solid stage setting, established in classical film making tradition to butter up the critics. It also clearly sets up a strong antagonist for the moive, stairs. It is a foe which is never bested, for you see, the film is an American tragedy. Other than that, probably lots of profane non sequitur and hug bumps issued by Wilson and Stiller, who will have been heavily coached in their acting to achieve a sort of rigid, surrealistic demeanor just off the mark of any heretofore observed human behavior. Like the uncanny valley of mannerism. Lace heavily with artifacts, visual and audible, and don’t be surprised if at some point a 20 minute clip of a completely different movie is inserted, uncut, flipped vertically, and tortured with various Photoshop filters. Finally, the climax will be the stunning resolution to a series of dilemmas not previously introduced in the film, all of which center around the inability of either character to perform simple motor functions . Then we see oversaturated low quality footage of Tony Hawk doing grinds while the credits roll, which contain not a single word which isn’t “fuck.” Also, I think Geromy would be this guy." Wise words from a wise man. The Moive is merely one of several SBaHJ films made by Dirk's Bro; other entries in the series include SBaHJ: The Movovie, SBaHJ: The The Film, and SBaHaJ: The Movle. As part of the "experience", he made it extremely difficult to purchase his films, so someone trying to buy a particular movie could end up getting another movie, buying a movie that doesn't exist, having to pay absurd prices or actually have money deposited into their account instead of withdrawn from it. As Dirk explains to Jake, the movies have a second purpose unrelated to irony: each film is secretly filled with symbolism related to Crockercorp and the true nature of its Baroness. Though the series was closely analyzed for symbols by critics, nobody ever discovered its real meaning prior to the Baroness revealing her identity. Trivia *The comic's style appears to be hardwired into Hussie's authorial powers, and as of the events in , you can view any adventure with a Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff theme. All fonts on the site are changed to Comic Sans, a SBAHJ favorite, and modest grayscale color scheme is replaced with clashing green, blue and pink. The home page link in the banner also leads not to the MSPA home page, but the SBAHJ home page. *Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff has a wiki and a TV Tropes page. Additionally, beloved president Barack Obana has a Twitter page here. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Vampires Category:Adventures within Homestuck